powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Legend War
The Great Legend War is the first invasion of Earth by the Brute Space Empire which united the first 17 Power Ranger teams. Beginnings The Great Legend War was the greatest crisis that Earth had ever faced. The overwhelming forces of the Brute Space Empire which seeked to rule the entire universe, was on a campaign of destruction driving people into the very depths of fear. But the Earth possessed forces that could stand against this abominable evil: the defenders of love, dreams, & peace. They are the seventeen Power Rangers who dedicated themselves to protecting the happiness of the people. The War Early battles Just days after Xandred's defeat, from above, countless Brute Space Battleships bombarded cities while hundreds of Mettoid troops led by their Clawdoid commanders fought against opposition. How long the war lasted until the Power Rangers sacrificed their powers is unknown, though it is known that before the final confrontation, there was a massive battle where over 100 robots/giants fought against the Brute Space fleet. Many of the robots were destroyed or killed during this battle. 17 Rangers Assembled With the Brute Space Empire as the latest force to threaten Earth, the 17th & most recent Ranger team, the Power Rangers Super Samurai, went to oppose them, having already fought the Nighloks previously. However, it was soon apparent that the Brute Space Empire would not be defeated as easily as them. All 17 Power Ranger teams were needed to face them and as such; Tommy Oliver, the White Power Ranger & leader of the first Power Rangers, had already assembled the first 16 Power Rangers, with Rocky DeSantos, the Red Power Ranger, as his right-hand man. Meanwhile, the Samurai Rangers, after the Samurai Megazord was crippled by a Brute Space attack, were beaten back hard by the Mettoids & Clawdoids. Kevin noted that the Brute Space Empire were probably the strongest enemies they've ever faced. The Samurai Rangers then found themselves attacked by the Brute Space fleet itself, but soon managed to lose them by hiding in a forest as the ships passed over. Jayden told his team to hold on & that they would soon join with their predecessors who would fight alongside them. Suddenly, a squad of Mettoids turned up to finish off the Samurai Rangers. However, the squad was soon taken out by the arrival of the Red Power Ranger & the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The Red Power Ranger introduced himself to the Samurai Rangers, & a Clawdoid tried to take advantage of the distraction, but was stopped by the White Power Ranger, who proceeded to introduce himself as well. The White Power Ranger told them that the 16 Power Rangers would soon meet here & were all ready to lay down their lives. The Red Power Ranger asked the Samurai Rangers if they would join them, Jayden said that they would to protect the Earth. The eight of them prepared to leave, but were suddenly surrounded. However, help came when the SPD Shadow Ranger, with the SPD Kat Ranger by his side, cut through the Brute Space Empire with a slash from his Shadow Saber. They were followed by Lauren Shiba & Mike Corbett, who told the Samurai Rangers they would hold them off. The Wolf Warrior & White Mystic Ranger appeared, with the former telling them to hurry & join with the other Power Rangers. They were followed by the Blue Senturion & the Sentinel Knight announcing their arrival. DekaMaster told the Red & White Power Rangers to leave this to them. The White Power Ranger complied, telling him they were counting on them, while the Red Power Ranger gave his command to the Samurai Rangers, "Alright, Go!" As the Samurai Rangers rushed off with the Red & White Power Rangers, The SPD Shadow Ranger told the Power Rangers they were counting on them. Despite the intervention of the eight extra heroes, a group of the Brute Space Empire continued to pursue the Samurai Rangers & company. However, they were halted by Jarrod & Camille, who obliterated them. With the complete 10 extra heroes holding the pursuers off, the Samurai Rangers with the Red & White Power Rangers joined with the 16 Power Rangers, where the real battle began. Final Battle :"Guys! Let's combine all our powers as one to defend Earth!" :―The White Power Ranger tells the 19 Power Rangers to sacrifce their power The 17 Power Rangers formed a triangle to face the Brute Space Empire army, with the White Power Ranger & the other Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in the middle & the Samurai Rangers at the front. The Samurai Rangers held their weapons as the Mettoids prepared to face them. The White Power Ranger's command to the 17 Rangers "Move out!" kicked off the battle. The heroes, 99 in total, led by the Samurai Ranger team, converged & toppled whole squadrons of Mettoid Sailors & Clawdoid Non-Commissioned Officers. While this happened, the 10 extra heroes continued their skirmish in the forest. During the battle, the Ranger teams used their various powers & abilities, & teamed up with thier similarly motifed allies to take the advantage over the Brute Space Empire, whose combat styles were no way nearly as diverse. Although the Power Rangers put up a valiant fight, they were overwhelmed by the Brute Space Empire fleet. The White Power Ranger was the first to notice their approach, soon followed by the 10 extra heroes who left their fight with the Brute Space Empire. The White Power Ranger gave the order for all of the groups to combine their powers into one attack. The Wolf Warrior, along with the extra rangers & heroes to infuse their power as well. The resulting blast wiped out the entire Brute Space Empire invasion fleet, thus ending the Great Legend War. Aftermath On the former battlefield, Jayden woke up, confused to what had happened. Kevin & Mike woke up, with Jayden & Mike making sure Mia & Emily were alright, as Kevin noted that they were obviously all alive. When Emily asked if they had beaten the Brute Space Empire, Mack Hartford, the Red Overdrive Ranger, with Summer Landsdown, Ranger Operator Series Yellow, by his side, verbally confirmed that their fleet was destroyed, while Summer merely nodded. Mia ascertained that it was all over as Antonio Garcia, the Gold Samurai Ranger, arrived worn out. Antonion said that although it was over, they could never fight in their forms again, explaining to his fellow Samurai Rangers that they all used up their fighting powers in the final attack. Summer added that their powers were scattered into space along with the Brute Space Empire's fleet. Indeed, as the powers had left the Earth, this was observed by the Pirate Rangers, a band of mysterious rangers. Mike held up his Samuraizer but it disintegrated, confirming that they could never transform again nor use their Samurai Techniques. Everyone was understandably feeling dismal, apart from Jayden, who said that, despite the sacrifice, it was for the best as they protected the planet, raising everyone's hopes. The 17 Power Rangers proceeded to go their seperate ways & carry on with their lives, without their powers. Although they were now powerless, the people of Earth still respected & admired their heroes, who were regarded as legends. Legacy The Pirate Rangers' Plan The 18th Power Rangers Participants Power Rangers The participants were all of the Power Rangers & extra heroes who existed at the time, not counting any teams that came after the war (from the Megaforce Rangers & Pirate Rangers onward). It should be noted that the only Power Rangers that participated where those connected to Earth, including those born of Earth but no longer lived on it (such as Billy Cranston), aliens whose battle made them connected to Earth (such as the Blue Senturion & Anubis Cruger) or who have died but were never replaced on their teams took part. Those who didn't included any Ranger without connection to Earth, those who were replaced, whether still living or deceased, or those who lost their powers. The only hero who was on Earth that did not fight was Ninjor. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Minorphin Alien Rangers Power Rangers Zeo Gold Zeo Ranger Jason Lee Scott Austin St John Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers In Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Magna Defender Mike Corbett Aussell l Awrence Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers SPD Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers Super Samurai 13 Extra Rangers/Other Allies Brute Space Empire *Brute Space Battleships (Hundreds) *Clawdoids (Hundreds) *Mettoids (Thousands) Category:Event